All I Need
by fallenangel009
Summary: Marrying Royce was part of the plan. Falling in love with his best friend wasn't. What happens when Rosalie and Emmett and the two can not hide their feelings for one another. What happens when Royce finds out and who will pay the price? AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight Fanfic let me know if you guys like it.**

Rosalie stood in front of a full body mirror as the best friend Alice stood to her left and her mother stood to her right. "It's a beautiful dress Rose." Alice said as her mother shot a look at Alice and then turned back to the mirror. "Its average...it can only be the best for Royce." She said as Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to the rack of dresses. "Then what do you suppose is the best for Royce?" she asked as her mother shook her head and pulled out her phone. "I have to go make sure the caterers know when this wedding is. Oh Rose just imagine, in one month you'll be Mrs. Rosalie King. Sweetie you're making your father and I so proud." She said as she walked out of the dress shop.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to Rosalie. "God it's like she planning her own goddamn wedding." She said as Rosalie smirked and sat down. "I know right? So which dress do you think Royce will appreciate?" she asked as Alice laughed and sat down next to her. "Well if I know him he'll love anything." She said as Rosalie nodded and both turned their attention back to the rack of dresses behind them.

After leaving the dress shop Alice and Rosalie walked into her house and saw there were tones of flowers on the porch. "Wow looks like everyone is excited for this wedding." Alice said as Rosalie smiled and walked into her home. "So Rose...I have a question for you?" she asked as Rosalie turned and rose and eyebrow. "What Alice?" she asked as Alice smiled and laughed. "Well as your maid of honor. What are we doing for your bachelorette party?" she asked as Rosalie laughed and turned to her. "I don't know...what you had in mind?" she asked as Alice laughed and threw her arms around Rosalie. "Oh my god Rose this will be the best night I promise." She said as Rosalie laughed and nodded. "I know it will be the best night because let's face it no one throws a party like you can Alice." She said as Alice pulled away and sat down across from Rosalie. The two turned their heads as Royce and his friends walked in.

Rosalie smiled and as Royce walked into the kitchen. "Rose...how did you make out at the dress shop?" he asked as Rosalie stood and kissed her fiancé. "I found a dress that you'll love." She said as Royce smiled and turned to his friends. "Boys you want a beer?" he asked as Rosalie and Alice watched as Royce's friends Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walked in "Hell yeah...I'll take one" Emmett said as he walked over to Royce and grabbed the bottle from his hand. Rosalie smiled to herself as she watched Alice stare at Jasper. "So Rose...who else should come to this bachelorette party?" Alice asked as the boys turned toward them. "Um...I have no idea I still need one more bridesmaid. Maria can't come." She said as Alice looked at the list of guest. "I mean we have time to come up with one more person right Alice?" she asked as Royce laughed. "No Rose you don't have time...in exactly one month my groomsmen and your bridesmaid have to be at a church at noon. It's a good thing you hired someone to help you with the wedding. You're not getting anything done." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Alice looked at Rosalie as she gathered her stuff. "Don't worry Rose...I'll think of something." She said as Rosalie nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as Alice left leaving Rosalie standing in the kitchen with Royce's friends. "So if you guys don't mind me asking. What are you doing for the bachelor party?" she asked as the guys smirked. "We can't tell you that Rosey." Emmett said as Rosalie smiled. She loved when he called her that. "Guys come, check out the new car." Royce yelled as Rosalie rolled her eyes and watched as Jasper and Edward left.

Emmett watched as both Jasper and Edward left to follow Royce. Smiling sympathetically he walked over put his hands on Rosalie's shoulders. "Don't worry Rosey...I'm not going to let Royce get too crazy during the party I promise." He said as Rosalie turned and threw her arms around Emmett. "Thanks Em." She said as Emmett smiled and pulled away. "Oh and if you need someone else for a bridesmaid Edward's been dating this girl named Bella. You could take her." He said as Rosalie grabbed her purse. "Okay I'll let Alice know and go from there." She said as Emmett smiled and went to go find Jasper and Edward.

It was unknowns to both Rosalie and Emmett that Royce was standing in the other room and saw the entire exchange between them.

**Review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter let me know what you think i love reading reviews!**

As soon, as both of Royce's friends Royce turned his attention toward Rosalie who was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him. "What do you want for dinner I can cook or we could go out. What?" she asked as Royce smirked. "So you and Emmett are getting close." He said as she laughed and shook her head. "Yeah...he's not as bad as I thought. He's cocky but a good guy. What's this about Royce?" she asked as he chuckled and seized both of her arms. "I saw your little scene with him in the kitchen. How long have you been in love with him?" he asked as she shook out of his grip. "I don't know what you're talking about. What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as Royce swung his hand back sending Rosalie to the ground. "Royce, don't!" She shouted as everything went black.

Staring at herself in the mirror Rosalie did her best to cover the bruises that lined her face. Rosalie looked up to see Royce in the door way. "I'm going out today...let me know if your bachelorette planes. Be good." He said as he turned and left her alone.

Alice approached the house with the bridesmaid's dresses in hand and sample bouquets. Knocking on the door she shifted the items so they wouldn't fall. "Rose...come on, open the door. Rose." She said as she open the door. Setting the items on the table she looked for Rosalie. "Rose?" she asked as she, peered around the corner and found her doing dishes.

"Rose I've been looking for you everywhere. What's wrong?" she asked as Rosalie looked up and smiled. "Nothing everything is fine." She said as Alice put her hand over her mouth to hold in a gasp. "Rose what happened to you?" she asked as Rosalie moved away from her touch. "Nothing...I tripped and fell down some steps. Did the dresses come in?" she asked as Alice persisted. "Rosalie you didn't fall down a few steps. Did Royce do this?" she asked as Rosalie looked at the bouquets. "This one's great. I think I want red and white roses for the wedding." She said as Alice shook her head and grabbed bouquet out of her hand. "The hell with the roses, Rosalie what happened?" she asked as Rosalie looked at her. "Don't Alice...just leave it. It's not going to happen again. Let's get the wedding details done okay?" she said as she grabbed the bundle of bridesmaid dresses and walked into the living room.

After finishing plans with Alice, Rosalie found herself in her bedroom looking at pictures of when she met Royce. Sliding the box aside she noticed that it was almost time for him to come home. Pushing the tears away, she got up and started down the stairs as the doorbell broke her from her destination.

Pulling the curtain back she saw that it was Emmett. "Shit." She said as she walked away from the door. "It's open." She said as Emmett walked in. "Hey Rosy...Royce here?" he asked as she stood on the back patio overlooking the yard. "He's not here. Why are you here?" she asked as Emmett sat down in the one of the chairs. "Why don't you look at me?" he asked as she turned and looked at him. "Because I fell down some steps and I sorta landed on my face." She said as Emmett looked at her. "What the fuck, Rose is this going to be better for the wedding?" he asked as he grabbed her chin and examined her bruises. "I hope so...let go Emmett, it's not as bad as it looks." She said as Rosalie moved away and walked back into the house.

"You didn't fall down the steps did you Rose?" he asked as she scoffed and looked at him. "Yes I did so don't worry about It." she said as Emmett looked at her and noticed that she was avoiding his eyes. "Royce, do this?" he asked as she looked up and shrugged. "He thought that there was something going on between you and me. He lost his temper." She said as Emmett walked over and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry Rosy." He said as he went to hug her. "You better not, Royce just pulled in." she said as Emmett turned his attention to the door. "Emmett what are you doing here?" he asked as Rosalie returned back to cooking dinner. "I'm here about the bachelor party...it's all set bro." he said as Royce smiled. "Great man I can't wait. Did you see that Rosalie fell down the stairs? Rose did you ask if the bruises are going to fade for the wedding?" he asked as Rosalie put the bowl down. "I didn't get a chance to go to the doctors but...I'm going to go order some dinner. Emmett, are you staying?" she asked as Emmett looked down. "No...I have to go." He said as he looked at Royce. "All right man...I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to shower before dinner Rose...order from the Italian place I like." He said as Royce walked up the stairs toward their bedroom

Emmett looked down at Rose as she stiffened a cry. "I'll walk you out." She said as they walked toward the door. "Rosalie." He said as she looked at him. "You never say my full name." She said as Emmett looked down at her and pulled a stray hair from her face. "If he puts his hands on you again...call me okay?" he said as she went to pull away. "Rose...I'm serious." He said as she nodded. Closing the door after he left she picked up the phone and ordered dinner for Royce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next update. Sorry it took some time had a little trouble with this chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

It had been a few days since she had almost convinced everyone that she had fallen down the stairs. With the wedding only two short weeks away, everyone was hustling to get everything as ready as possible. "So have you picked out the flower arrangements yet Rosalie?" her mother asked as Rosalie sat on the couch overlooking the final guest list. "Not yet...I thought I was going to go do it with Royce but he has planes." She said as her mother scoffed. "Well it do with his best man Emmett...it's what he there for." She said as Rosalie turned. "I think I'm capable to doing it myself, thanks." she said as her mother followed her into the kitchen. "You still haven't showed me this dress you're wearing for the wedding...when do I get to see it?" she asked as Rosalie looked at a few of the gifts, she was giving her bridesmaids.

So I got this necklace and earring set for the girls...what do think?" she asked as her mother looked and threw the box onto the counter. "I think they look tacky. When can I see the dress?" she asked as Rosalie walked over and grabbed the box. "You get to see my damn dress on my wedding day." She said as her mother grabbed her purse. "If you're going to act like a child today, I'm going to go Rose...start acting your age...because in two short weeks you'll be a wife." She said as she left Rosalie.

Alice stopped by later that day with a huge box in hand. "So look what I picked up?" she said as Rosalie stood. "My dress?" she asked as Alice shook her head. "No...They want you to come by later...final dress fit. But this is the final bridesmaid dresses." Alice said as she open the box. "Wow Alice these are so pretty." Rosalie said as she put it down and looked at Alice who was smiling. "Let me guess Jasper asked you out?" she said as Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around Rosalie. "Yes, he said that we would be each others dates for the wedding." She said as Rosalie smiled and sat down on the couch. "So...I forgot to tell you that Emmett said that we might have a new girl to fill that spot for the wedding...It's Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend." She said as Alice sat down next to her. "Great...how do we get a hold of her?" she asked as Rosalie shrugged. "I don't know but I'll talk with Emmett get the number." She said as Alice looked at her.

"So has Royce done anything since?" she asked as Rosalie shook her head. "No...In fact he's been getting ready for the bachelor party. Barley acknowledges me." She said as Alice shook her head. "Well I guess that's good right?" she asked as Rosalie stood and walked into the kitchen grabbing water. "Yeah, it is. So what time did they want me at the dress shop?" she asked as Alice pulled out her book. "About 3:00pm. After that you can take it home. I have to go I have to call Jasper see if he wants to go out." She said as Rosalie smiled. "Good luck." She said as she looked down at the bridesmaid sets. Looking toward the clock she noticed that it was 2:00pm so she grabbed her purse and keys and walked toward the door. Just as she opened the door she looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked out and locked the door. "Um...here for Royce. Where is he?" he asked as she looked at him and laughed slightly. "I don't know probably getting ready for the wedding...which is what I have to do...it's my last fitting for my dress. Did you want to come?" she asked as Emmett smirked. "Yeah sure, I'll drive." He said as he grabbed her keys from her hand and walked toward the car with Rosalie in tow.

Rosalie stood in amazement as the shop assistant finished lacing up the dress and left her with her thoughts. Looking down she noticed that her phone was vibrating grabbing it she looked to see her mother calling. "Hey mom what's up?" she asked as she was about to leave the room to show Emmett her dress. "Well I'm here and Royce is looking for you. Where are you?" she asked as Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I had a final dress fitting and Emmett was at the house so he took me...he's been looking for Royce." She said as she could hear Royce's angry voice on the other end. "Well I'm glad you are getting your dress...that means I'll be able to see it. Royce isn't too happy that Emmett took you to the dress fitting though." She said as Rosalie looked at her nails and smirked. "Well I don't give a damn what Royce thinks...I gotta go." She said as she hung up and opened the door.

Walking out she stood in front of Emmett who was looking down at his phone probably texting Royce. "So what do you think?" she asked as he lifted his head and smiled. "Wow, Rose...you look...wow." he said as she smirked and walked toward him. "Is "wow" a good thing or a bad thing Emmett?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. "No...It's a good thing...you look amazing Rose. Royce is a lucky guy." He said as she smiled. "Right now I wish it wasn't Royce who would be seeing me in the dress on my wedding day." She said as Emmett nodded. "So you think he'll like it...I know my mother and father wont like it's a corset. But this is my day you know." She said as Emmett smiled. "Your mother called didn't she." He said as she laughed. "I hate that you know me like that. Yeah she called and told me that Royce is pissed that I'm not there and you get to see me in this dress." She said as Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He said as she tightened her hold on his neck. "I wish it was you sometimes." She said as she pulled away. Leaning in the two were about to touch lips when someone spoke. "So does it fit Miss. Hale?" the assistant asked as Rosalie looked at her. "Yes...it's great I'll take it home today." She said as she looked at Emmett. "I'm going to go take this off and then we can go." She said as she walked off back toward the dressing room. "I wish it was you to Rose." He said as he watch Rosalie walk into the room and close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I wanted to say I'm so sorry for not updating this story sooner. I ran into some writer's block so it took me a while to see where the story was going. But I've had some inspiration so I've already got a few more chapters written so I will hopefully be able to update this story regularly.**

* * *

**I do not own any characters associated with "Twilight".**

* * *

Getting into the car Rosalie took a deep breath in as she watched Emmett climb into the driver's seat. Looking over she looked back down at her hands. "You okay Rosy?" he asked as he saw a stream of tears run down her cheeks. Shaking her head she looked up. "I don't want to go home. I don't want to him to be pissed because you offered to drive me to my final dress fitting today. I don't want you to get hurt." She said as Emmet chuckled and looked over at her. "I'm not worried about me. Royce wants to pick a fight I'll fucking fight him. Got no problem with that, my concern is letting you go home and him taking his anger out on you." He said as she looked up and cupped his hand with her cheek. "Thank you." She said as Emmet smiled and reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Arriving at Rosalie's home she could see her mother and Royce in the kitchen pacing back and forth. "Guess it's time to face the music." She said as Emmett nodded. Reaching for the door Emmett grabbed her arm to stop her. "Rose wait." He said as she turned back to him and looked at him. "What?" she asked as he suddenly turned serious. "If he does anything, I mean anything...leave get in your car and come to me or to Alice's. Okay?" he asked as she nodded. "Okay." She said as she got out of the car and grabbed her dress out of the back.

Walking into the house she looked over to see her mother and Royce walk into the living room. "Rosalie, Emmett where have you been?" she asked as Rosalie held up the bag. "Had a final dress fitting, Emmett happened to be here so he gave me a lift to the shop. "She said as her mother gave her a hug. "Well I'm glad you're back. Goodnight Rosalie." She said as both Emmett and Rosalie watched her mother leave.

"Royce sweetie, you'll love the dress." She said as Royce received her embrace while sending hatred glares at Emmett. "Can't wait to see it...and what will be underneath It." he said as Rosalie pulled away. "Royce!" she said as she turned her attention toward Emmett. "Emmett thanks for today." She said as Emmett nodded. Both Emmett and Royce watched as Rosalie disappeared upstairs.

Royce turned his attention to Emmett as he walked up to him. "You're supposed to be my best man and my best friend. I thought best friends weren't supposed to try and sleep with others friend's fiancées?" Royce asked as Emmett looked up. "I'm not trying to sleep with Rosalie. All I'm doing is trying to give you a hand. Help with the wedding. Which is what, I've been doing." Emmett said as Royce nodded. "Whatever Emmett, after the wedding we're not friends anymore. Get the fuck out of my house and leave Rosalie alone." He said shoving Emmett toward the door and leaving. Emmett flipped Royce off as he left the house.

After stepping out of the shower Rosalie threw her hair up into a messy bun dressed for bed. After slipping into her sweat pants she looked up to see Royce leaning against the door frame. "What Royce?" she asked as Royce shrugged. "Nothing, my future wife is messing around with my best friend and best man. Your mother is going to love that." He said as Rosalie chuckled. "You wanna talk about "messing around" why don't you tell my mother about the three girls that I know about you've been with since you decided to put a ring on my finger. Let's talk about that." She said as Royce raised an eyebrow. "When did you get so brave that you think you can talk to me like that?" he asked as she stepped in front of him. "How about the day you, beat me to hell." She said as he looked down at her. "And you could've gotten away tonight without a bruise on you tonight." He said as Rosalie went to step away only to be backhanded which sent her hard into the wooden floor.

Rosalie could only see black, but could feel two hands on either side of her face. She could also hear someone calling her name. Feeling the darkness start to leave she heard someone call out to her. "Open your eyes." She heard as she slowly opened her eyes to see two perfect blue eyes staring back down at her. "Goddamn it Rosy don't scare me like that again." He said as he sat her up gently. "Emmett what are you doing here? What happened?" she asked as Emmett smiled. "You think I was going to let you go into that house knowing Royce was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. I'm not that much of an idiot." He said as she laughed softly winching in pain. "How bad am I?" she asked as he kept his hands on either side of her face. "Not that bad. After he told me to leave I knew he'd leave the door unlocked. I just snuck back upstairs saw him take a swing at you. I tackled him." He said as Rosalie noticed his eye was slightly swollen and a cut on his lip. "He took a swing at you too?" she asked as she inspected his eye and lip. "I'll be fine." He said as she looked around. "Where is Royce?" she asked as Emmett removed his hands from her face down to her waist. "I knocked him out. You're here at my place. Safe." He said as Rosalie looked into his eyes. "I could go stay at Alice's. I don't wanna put you out." She said as Emmett shook his head. "It's not a problem. Besides, Royce knows not to come here. I'll kick his ass again." He said making her laugh. "You can take my bed I'll take the couch." He said as Rosalie grabbed his arm. "No...Stay I want you to." She said as Emmett sat back down on the couch. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around Rosalie as she lowered head onto his chest. Shutting her eyes she felt Emmett wrap the blanket that was on the back side of the couch over them.

* * *

**Again I am sorry for the long wait and hopefully everyone enjoyed the update.**


End file.
